Discussions
by sternwoelkchen
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite have a discussion. :)


**Author Notes:**

This one is an old story that I´ve posted here before …but now it is beta –readed and hopefully doesn´t include as many mistakes as the first time. :D Still please remember English isn´t my first language . :)

**Disclaimer:**

None of those persons belong to me …unfortunately …but I tend to borrow them for day dreams. :D

**Special Thanks:**

To Julia who was so nice to read this story and correct my mistakes. You´re a sweetheart!! Thank you!

                                      ~ Discussion ~

It has now been two years since the explorers arrived on the plateau. It has been a long time and they have gone through many adventures, which has only brought the explorers closer to each other.  They all had changed, especially Marguerite.

Marguerite sat on a chair out on the balcony and looked into the jungle. She thought about how much she had changed during the last two years. She discovered herself; how she would worry or be friendly more often, especially to Roxton. She could not get him off her mind. There were feelings she could not describe. But she did not want to feel it. It was complicated. She has never felt this way before. She has loved one man before, but not with such passion, and this frightened her. John was different from the others. He was so kind and charming, tender and strong. She remembered how he held her in his arms as they were together in a tent. It was cold and he took her in his arms. Body Heat… It was warm and she felt so safe. And the kiss they shared. She would never forget a kiss with this man. She wished all would be easier. Sometimes she wanted to go to him and tell him she loved him, but then she remembered her past. And when he would learn of her past, he would not want her. She had done terrible things. If she had only met him earlier.... 

"Marguerite!"  Challenger called her name and brought her back to reality.  She walked into the room. Roxton and Malone were also there. 

"What?" 

 "Can you help me with the translation from this old book? We found it in an old cave. It could be interesting."  Challenger looked excited, but Marguerite was less interested in this book. She looked absent and a little pale. 

Roxton looked at her. 

"Marguerite?" Challenger asked. Marguerite looked to him.  "Are you helping me with the translation?"

 "Yes....Yes, I'll help you." Marguerite took the book and went into the laboratory. Challenger looked confused and then followed her. 

Roxton looked rather worried. He had noticed that in the last few days Marguerite was more often in thought. She was so quiet and that was absolutely contrary from her normal condition. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marguerite and Challenger spent the whole day on the translation of the book. It was about the culture of the Zendras, an old tribe that lived in that particular cave many years ago. It wasn't very interesting, but, Marguerite was thankful that she could do something. It helped her to forget about everything, at least for the moment. 

In the evening Veronica called them all for dinner. They all were hungry, except Marguerite. She picked at the flesh; Veronica saw it.  "Is it so terrible or are you not hungry?" 

Marguerite looked at her.  "Oh no, it's good. But today, I'm not very hungry.  I think I'm just tired from working on the translation. I think I'll go to bed." 

"Oh okay then, good night!"

"Good Night."  Marguerite walked into her room. Roxton didn't think that she was just tired. What was with her? She was acting strange, even for her. Of course Marguerite was a woman that surprised him every day, but not like this. Something was wrong and he needed to know. 

After dinner he went to her room. He knocked on the door and waited for her permission to come in. But there was no answer. He knocked again, but again no answer. So he went in. The room was in absolute darkness. Marguerite was on the balcony. He went to her and stood beside her. Marguerite looked at him. 

"What's wrong, Marguerite?"

 "Nothing is wrong. Why should something be wrong?" 

"I think there is something wrong. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

 "Because there's nothing going on. I'm ok. Everything is okay."

 "I don't think so. You barely ate anything and you're unusually calm."

 "No, I'm not.  I'm not in a good mood today, okay?" Marguerite's tone was angry. 

"I've seen you in bad moods before. And this is different. I think its time for a discussion about us."

 "Us? I don't know what you mean." 

"You know exactly what I mean. And it makes me crazy.  We're pulling away from each other, but we can't get away from our feelings.  You know it. Why can't we try?"

 "What?" 

"You heard me. Why can't we try it?" 

" Roxton! That's enough."

 "Why?" 

"Let me go!" She tried to pass beside him, but he held her arm.

 "No. Why must you always be so cold and unfriendly?" 

 "I'm not unfriendly. If you don't like it, you can go away. I've not asked you to be with me."

 "That's what I mean. I am worried about you and all you do is argue with me."

"I don't want to discuss it with you. Not about us or about anything else, why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"You still have to ask? I think you know why. Damn it, Marguerite, I don't understand it. It's not my fault if everybody has hurt you. It's not my fault if your parent's didn't take care of you. If you're always so cold and unfriendly to everybody, you must expect such a reaction." Immediately he regretted what he had said, but it was too late. He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes.  

"Is it my fault that everybody hurts me? No, it's not my fault!!!  Every man I've ever loved, they only loved me for my money. They didn't care about me as a woman, only as a money-machine!" Marguerite's laugh was bitter.   "And my parents left me alone, yes. They didn't take care of me, but I don't care. I can live alone. I don't need anybody. I don't need you!" 

"Marguerite, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Too late, you have hurt me.  But I got used to it a long time ago." Marguerite had tears in her eyes.   "Try never again to speak about us. There will never be an us!" Then Marguerite ran away. She took the elevator. 

Challenger looked confused.   "Marguerite! You can't go out now. It's too late."  But Marguerite ran away. She wanted to be alone. 

Roxton was very upset. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was angry and said things he didn't mean. He knew it was not her fault that everybody had hurt her. She had an unhappy childhood.  She was always alone.  "I've ruined everything. Damn it!"  He went to where the others were. 

Malone asked: "What's wrong with Marguerite?"

 "Where is she?" 

"She took the elevator."

"What?"

 "Yes, she was extremely upset. I said that she couldn't go away so late, but she didn't hear." 

"I've got to go after her."

 "You can't.  It's too dangerous!" said Veronica. 

"It's my fault she left the tree house so late. I  need to go after her." 

"Then I'll come with you," said Challenger.

 "No, I'll go alone. If something happens, it's too dangerous if we're all there. Please stay and wait for Marguerite!" Then he walked away. 

The others were worried, but they knew that Roxton was right. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marguerite ran through the jungle. She had tears in her eyes.  She couldn't understand how this could have happened. Roxton never had hurt her. She was just so unhappy. She said things she didn't mean. She needed him. She needed him more than the air to breathe. And this was her problem. She wasn't prepared for that. She never wanted to fall in love with him. She never wanted to feel like this. But she couldn't just go to him and say: "I'm sorry, John." That wasn't Marguerite's way. She sat down on a rock and was deep in her thoughts. *Damn you Roxton. Why do you make me feel like this?*

Roxton hurried through the jungle. He followed her footprints. "If anything happens to her.…. I will never forgive myself! My brother died by my hand. My father's death was somehow my fault. I know I can't live with myself if anything happens to Marguerite. I need to find her!" 

The others sat around the table. They were worried about Marguerite and Roxton. 

"Do you think they'll come back together and unhurt?" asked Malone. 

"Of course, Roxton will never come back without Marguerite. And they will be unhurt," said Challenger. 

"Right. Roxton tries to take good care of Marguerite and we all know why. And who knows, perhaps they will finally find each other." Said Veronica.

"Well, it would be about time." Said Summerlee.  They all began to laugh. 

Marguerite trembled. It was cold and a storm was heading their way.  "Great!  A thunderstorm is heading this way and I'm sitting in the middle of the jungle. Great! Just great, Marguerite." 

She was hopeless. She thought about the last kiss with Roxton. They were all on the lake near the tree house. Marguerite was sitting apart from the others. She was enjoying the warm air. Roxton came and sat down next to her. They spoke about different things and suddenly their eyes met. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Marguerite returned the kiss. He took her into his arms and never broke the kiss. It was very intense. She smiled at the thought of it. But then came Malone and as always, the wonderful moment was interrupted. That was two days ago and they had not spoken about the kiss, until now. Roxton had spoken about their feelings and she knew that he was right. She loved him. And if it wasn't for her past, she would go to him and tell him her feelings, but she couldn't. 

Roxton continued on and suddenly he saw her. An immediate expression of relief came over his face. He approached her. Marguerite saw him and stood up. They stood a little away from each other. 

"Roxton?" She never thought that Roxton would come to find her. But she was happy to see him. 

He was happy that she was unhurt. "It's dangerous here so late."

 "I can take care of myself!"

 "Yes I know you can, but you mustn't be so careless!"

 "Why not, it's my life. I can do what I want.  I haven't asked for your help." 

"Not unfriendly, hm?" 

Suddenly, it began to rain. Marguerite and Roxton looked to the sky and then at each other. They were getting wet and both were trembling. Roxton walked closer to her. As they stood face to face, Roxton smiled.  

"We're arguing again. Does it never stop?" 

"Probably not," Roxton gently brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it.  "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Marguerite. I was worried and you were so withdrawn. That made me angry and I said things I didn't mean."  

She saw the love in his eyes. And suddenly she knew that it was the right moment to tell him her feelings.  "I know. I've also said things that I didn't mean. And.….I need to tell you something, John!" 

 "Wait, let me begin Marguerite.... I don't care about your past; whatever you've done, I will accept it.  From the first day that I met you, I was fascinated by you; you are a very beautiful, courageous and just wonderful woman.  Every day you impress me more. No day with you is boring and if you want to admit it or not… you're a good person and you care. I love you! I love you more than anything else in the world. I would die for you." 

Tears fell from her eyes and although it was raining, John saw her tears. He gently wiped them away. 

"John, I love you too. You're right that we can't hide our feelings, but I was hurt so often; I can't endure it any longer."

"Oh Marguerite. I won't hurt you. You mean the world to me. I can't live without you, we're wasting too much time with the game we're playing. I know you're frightened, but I'm also afraid. I've never had such strong feelings before. My past is also not the best. The story with my brother…." He sighed. "But with you, I'm finally happy; I never want to lose you!"

"John, I love you so much!" With that she fell into his arms. 

He put his arms tightly but gently around her. "I'm sorry for what I've said, that I don't need you and that there will never be an us.  I need you more than the air I breathe. There will be an us, an us forever!"  

She looked into his dark eyes. He gently caressed her cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back and suddenly they didn't sense the rain anymore. They were lost in the kiss. It was the moment they've waited so long for. It seemed like a dream and nobody wanted to stop it. But then there was a loud thunder and they both looked up to the sky. 

"We should get back, the others are waiting for us."

 "Yes," She smiled. 

He took her hand and they ran back to the tree house. After a while they arrived back home and took the elevator. As they came out, they looked at each other. They were totally wet and tousled.  Suddenly they began to laugh and fell into each other's arms, they didn't notice that the others stood there looking at them. As soon as they saw them, they both literally jumped away from each other. The others looked very amused. 

"Nice to see you're unhurt." Said Veronica and couldn't stop her laughter. The others laughed too. Marguerite walked to Roxton and he gently took her into his arms.

 "It's about time!" said Summerlee.  "I hope now it will be a little more quiet."

"Only in your dreams Summerlee," said Marguerite.   She was very happy and now she knew that she had found her real love. She could trust him and was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Marguerite looked into his eyes and he smiled. At this moment they both knew that it was right that they had discussed their feelings. They were happier than ever before. 

            * The End *


End file.
